All The Colors All I See Are Shades of Gray
by Secret Agent Smut Girl
Summary: The late night conversation between those who will lose everything. Implied Slash


"All The Colors... All I See Are Shades of Gray"  
by- Dee  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belong to JKR. I just abuse it. ^_^  
  
***  
  
  
A cold breeze filled the darkened room, fluttering the gauzy drapes and ruffling the pristine white sheets. Neither of the beds occupants stirred, though the chill was not lost on them. The cold simply reminded them that they were alive.  
  
"I don't want the morning to come."  
  
The silence was shattered with his admission, but his lover remained silent and still beneath the sheets. So pale, he seemed to meld in with the linen with only his breath betraying him as flesh and bone.   
  
"There is no tenderness in the daylight."  
  
Another breeze sprung up, this one rousing the silent boy to turn and look up into the face of the speaker. Gray eyes seeking green, his shifting under the sheets filling the still room with soft sounds.   
  
"And they say Slytherins are maudlin," grey-eyes remarked, a soft smirk marring his porcelain face.  
  
Green eyes shone, both amused and relieved by the barb. He'd been silent too long, they all had been. The world that had seemed so full of life in the beginning had dwindled until it was made of only screams and silence.  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
The smirk softened into a shadow of a smile. "I never sleep anymore; it seems like a waste when soon enough it'll all be over."  
  
The air stirred the darker mans hair, he didn't notice as he grasped his lover arms. Running his thumb over the pale wrist he ached to relieve the tension he felt there. He ached to right the wrong that caused it, though he'd only lose the fairer mans love in the process.  
  
There was no room in the world for heroes.  
  
"Does it hurt badly," he settled on asking, knowing that his voice betrayed his thought as surely as if he'd spoken of them.  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle."  
  
Dull words that did not bearing a trace of sarcasm or fire. Words that should have mocked him, reminded him of who they were and what they were facing. These words that now epitomized the grayness that now encompassed them. Even in the day the world was a palette of grays.  
  
How he longed for the grey eyes to flash with silver. They had both made their choices. They were too young to be so damaged.  
  
Turning the wrist he kissed the palm, letting his dark hair tickle the tender skin. The pale limb trembled, caused by something other than tension and pain. He could feel the weight of the gray eyes bearing down on him, but he was not deterred.   
  
He let his lips skim past the wrist before leaving a ghost of a kiss on the angry welt that was the root of the pain. As if from far away he heard the sobs begin. The wind had picked up to become a constant sound, ruffling the sheets and giving him the strength he needed to gather the sobbing man into his arms.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered into the silvery hair, feeling the tears penetrate his chest, burning him with salt and sadness. "You don't have to handle it alone, Draco."  
  
"I'll have it until the end," was the only reply he got, bitter and forced out between gasps for breath.  
  
"We will end this soon."  
  
When the wind died down there was silence again.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Draco seemed to consider his words, while Harry waited, skimming circles on his lover's bare shoulder. "You're going fight him, aren't you? You're going to look for trouble like you always do."  
  
Above him Harry smiled, though his eyes remained distant. "Do you think its right Gryffindor of me?"  
  
"No."  
  
A heartbeat.  
  
The sheets rustled as he balanced himself on his elbows so he could look into those green eyes. There he saw what he wanted, sending a flash of silver through his own eyes. "You have to end it." You have to end the grayness. "You deserve the light"  
  
***  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I don't usually write this 'ship but the plot-bunny hit. Please don't throw rocks at me.  
  
-Dee 


End file.
